This invention relates to an idler system for conveyors in which the idler is released from or propelled away from the conveyor when a predetermined condition occurs. A predetermined condition may be a predetermined amount of pressure on the idler from something or someone becoming jammed between the idler and the conveyor belt, or a guard or trigger being activated for example.
Conveyors have been used for many years, and it has been recognized there is a potential for human hands and other objects to become lodged between an idler and the conveyor belt which is in contact with the idler. In prior art attempts to reduce the propensity for an accident or for a jam condition, idler guards have been placed near the idler and the conveyor belt to prevent or obstruct a hand or other object from getting pinched between the idler and conveyor belt.
In prior art which utilizes a guard, there is still a pinch point between the idler and the conveyor belt and potentially a pinch point between the guard and the conveyor belt. Furthermore, persons and objects can still jam between the guard and the idler and then become lodged between the idler and the conveyor belt.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved idler system for conveyors which, upon a predetermined condition occurring, provides distance between the idler and the conveyor belt.